<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>耶和华以勒 by artificioss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056925">耶和华以勒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificioss/pseuds/artificioss'>artificioss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificioss/pseuds/artificioss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“要喝冰水吗？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong, 泰昀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>耶和华以勒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>金道英冲进房间，挥起的右手与我的侧脸擦过，等我转身直视他，他已经忍不住破口大骂。<br/>
“李泰容，你他妈是不是有病？”<br/>
“我怎么了？”<br/>
“你们两个就是在开玩笑。我彻底明白了，你们只当这是场游戏或者幻觉，第二天睡醒一切仍旧毫无差别。”<br/>
其实我听懂了他要说的话，但就是不想要回应。于是我回击他。<br/>
“或许是吧，但无论怎样都不关你的事。”<br/>
听到这句话，金道英的眼睛如我所料地盈满怒火，然后他再次挥拳，重重打在在我的腹部。也多亏他考虑周到顾及明天的录制，所以放过了我的左脸。胃部扭曲的疼痛横冲直撞般直直上涌，在我的喉咙形成了一个不断旋转的黑洞，吞噬掉我的混乱和求救，只留下寂静的沉默。我本能地想开口叫一个名字，但最后还是什么都没说，金道英失望地离开房间。</p><p>从这天开始，宿舍里自发地形成好几个派别，金道英毫无意外地站在董思成那里，中本悠太也不出所料地私下来找我。<br/>
“所以你们还是分手了？”<br/>
悠太拎着罐装啤酒靠在阳台的栏杆，我和他出道以后很少再回到这里，这里曾经作为三个人共同的秘密基地。从他手里拿过罐子，我颇为矜持地只尝了一小口。<br/>
“嗯。分手了。”<br/>
他说：“我以前养过一只小猫，猫咪的毛色是白黄相间，我每时每刻都要跟它在一起，但它却只喜欢钻妈妈的围裙。无论我怎样讨好，它总是对我非常逃避，后来我就把它送走了，妈妈并不难过，难过的只有我。”<br/>
悠太把头转向我。<br/>
“去年在海边看日出，太阳从海面升起的那一刻，我真觉得没意思，世界第一次像你常说的那样没意思。然后我回头看你，海滩上阳光和风都乱七八糟的，新年出生的第一刻，你正忙着偷偷跟思成拉手。当时我就在想，李泰容真他妈会骗人，幸福不是你的悖论。”<br/>
“如果还能回到过去，我一定要坐在那只猫旁边痛骂该死，我现在可以说了，该死。不是谁该死，该死是个语气助词。”<br/>
“如果我是你的话，我会把猫留下来，一天一天耗下去，直至某一方死掉。”<br/>
“那一定是猫先死。”<br/>
“不。”<br/>
我把罐子塞回悠太手里。<br/>
“猫那么狡猾，先死的很可能是我。”</p><p>再后来，其他人不知道是不是听悠太说了什么，好像什么事都不知道一样，与我和董思成都两方保持了若有若无的良好相处，至于郑在玹，我直觉意识到他对此事的态度是无所谓，。是啊，我们之间的事跟其他人有什么关系呢。如果你们啊，都像郑在玹一样冷酷就好了。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>今天在休息室金道英又拿走了我的水，他像一个更年期的老妈妈，恨不得将董思成塞进他的袖口里，好像谁，尤其我的目光，都会对他造成实质性的伤害。<br/>
我百无聊赖地靠坐在角落，没有任何人敢来接近。朦胧的视线里，在诺大的化妆镜前，董思成模糊成小小的一团，一动不动，不知道在看哪里。<br/>
某些瞬间，在需要好几个人待在一起的时候，通常在这种场合下，我得益于领导者身份和几个氛围制造者，只要为一些特殊的时间点做好准备，这使得我有更多时间可以煞有介事地跌进椅子里观察他。<br/>
以我的主张，他所暴露在大众面前的乖巧十分具有欺骗性。由于语言的隔阂和诸多原因，我跟他始终无法进行身份平等的谈话，似乎只要他愿意，他就可以一直用沉默胁持住我。或许是这种冷酷的拿捏让他更有奇袭的勇气，在他说出哥怎么能责怪我呢，是哥哥你的固执在伤害我啊这种话的时候，我几乎都要鼓起掌来。<br/>
没错啊思成，在那片毫无章法自由生长的灌木丛中，只有两株没名堂的杂交植物像是憎恨彼此般紧紧绞扭在一起。<br/>
——你在期待跟我一起走向这个下场吗。</p><p>凌晨，上舞台前。<br/>
我们站在右侧待机，几个人心怀鬼胎各不说话。这种气氛使董思成有些坐立难安，他攥住金道英的袖口，嘴唇上唇釉的血色格外显眼。我表情控制得很好，情绪上早就如锯齿般锋利，你拉住他有什么用，作为另一个当事人的我都觉得毫无问题啊，让他们尴尬去吧，当然你想受着就受着，毕竟你总是甘愿享用灾祸后的苦果。</p><p>好像感受到什么，他在镜子前抬起头，直直对上我的目光。<br/>
我平静地回望过去，盯住他的脸。<br/>
「缓缓举起手中的巨大镰剪将那两株可怜的杂种剪断」<br/>
我戏谑地无视掉他脸上一闪即逝的屈辱。<br/>
好吧，现在是我又开始越界了，但他那副因为我冰冷的注视而微微颤抖的样子，使我猫儿一般餍足。</p><p> </p><p>可能白天太过警觉，晚上就格外不容易向黑夜投降。几番入睡都以失败告终后，我感到很挫败，这意味着我白天所表现出的若无其事都是一滩狗屎。在之前的几次消耗中，我从来没有如此刻薄和占有欲勃发，情人们总是爱上我的若即若离，却责备我的冷淡。但每看着他光滑的侧脸曲线，一种由内的愤怒就恹恹地卷上来。他怎么可以，怎么可以比我还倦怠？</p><p>他常常对我指控，用并不流畅的韩语加上重音语气表达对我的不满。哥哥总是很冷酷的对待我啊，哥你无论在待机的时候，还是塞着耳机坐在车上，都有在威胁我不是吗，你这样让我很不自在。我轻松地接受着他对我的定罪，明白这并不是真的。毕竟我堂而皇之的静默早就摆在了台面上，在日常的大部分时间里，我只是一件物品罢了。<br/>
道英曾非常严肃地对我担忧，泰容你不能这样，他用手指在嘴角比划，这样一动不动，像一件没有灵魂的容器，你看起来一点情绪都没有。其实这段话对我来说很中听，我为什么不能是件容器，还极有可能是件一无所有的假货。我的疲倦经常发作，某个恰好的时机，我就会在当下失去一切表情，冰冷没有一点生机，但有些粉丝爱死了我这个样子不是吗，她只是不知道这是我的病而已，她们爱上了我的病，你也是这样，思成，我近乎决绝的这样认为。</p><p>好吧，如果按照这个顺序回忆，一切都是我的过错。但我确实比任何人所想象的都更需要他。这种话要是任谁听了去，任何一个成员，都一定会对这段陈述嗤之以鼻，认为又是我在耍花样。虽然我平时很爱说假话做假动作，但是唯有这句话不能再真，真得像是要掏出我的心脏来。</p><p>就像第一次做出尝试那样，我试着做过戒断。在他回国的航班起飞前一分钟内都保持着若无其事，都好好地确认存活，甚至游刃有余地在脑海中模拟航行，飞机的机翼带动着气流，流畅地离开地面，离开视野，也离开我。一整层楼都十分安静，空气像是一具膨胀的尸体。我把头埋进软枕里躺了很久，然后在夜里慌慌张张地醒过来，目光所及的地方都了无他的痕迹。其实这个房间里几乎没有他的任何东西，都是我自己的物品被分门别类好好安放，即便他在这里停留掉落些什么，也会被我好好收进柜子里或者送回去。我不喜欢常常看见他的影子。虽然我是哥哥没错，大多数时间里也都扮演着称职的年长者，但这并不妨碍我想成为他的宠物，蜷缩在他身边。<br/>
动物杂志上不是写下了“家养宠物对主人的气味十分执着”这样显而易见的道理吗，从这个角度来说，或许正是因为我是难驯养的动物，才会被他吃得死死的。<br/>
才会为这次实验感到该死的后悔。</p><p>其实说起来，有不少我该忏悔的事。虽然我本人大多不这样认为，但在尤其缓慢的时间行进和迫在眉睫的终极审判并行的时候，我不得不开始像垂暮老人那样回溯从前。第一个需要被重新提起的人，我们出道前一起练习很久，他总是很照顾我，后来随着其他练习生被遣散，我们在练习室门口像往常一样告别。事实上我已经遗忘了大部分细节，唯一对他身上膏药的辛辣气味印象深刻。<br/>
他从帽檐阴影下抬起头，脸上满是被生活肆意拖拽的疲倦，声音如往常平稳冷静。“泰容啊，你其实完全可以对我视而不见，你为什么不呢。”<br/>
看，从这句话就可以看出他对我的残忍了解甚深，单刀直入，打算雷霆般劈开我。<br/>
“你完全明白我的想法。”他的瞳孔在阳光下折射出雾蒙蒙的灰，“你太残忍了，一边接受我给你的一切，好像很依赖我的样子，其实你完全不喜欢我，甚至连朋友的喜欢都没有。”他语气有些急，向前跌出一步，鼻尖有细密的汗珠，“你把我当物品。李泰容，你看我毫无温度。”<br/>
“哥想让我怎么回应呢？”我直面他的质问，“你自己都说知道我不喜欢你。”<br/>
我决定把话讲得更明白些，“说实话，哥比我更残忍，对我的一切了若指掌，明明知道我不会拒绝，现在又要逼我说些什么。”我其实都知道，只是都不太在乎，“你偷走我练习时穿的黑T，亲吻我周考核用的麦克，在练习生后辈面前说我坏话，跟悠太jonny讲我中学常常校园霸凌，这些都是哥做的。”明明两年前还要仰着头看他，现在靠在门前已经快比他还要高，我注视着他的眼睛，一字一句地说：“我从来都没想怪过你，哥是个坚强又聪明的人，只是喜欢上的人很烂而已。哥哥放心走吧，不用担心我的一切。”<br/>
后来我再也没有见过他，也没听过任何关于他的消息。</p><p>但的确如他所说，在还没有被二十一世纪的虚无主义裹胁之前，我也确实曾经像他所宣扬的那样生活过。<br/>
我曾经像个荷尔蒙勃发的本能动物，结交周围人都避而不及的朋友，蹲在浑黄脏乱的角落抽廉价香烟。这样的表述或许并不准确，如果说现在的我完全不知道自己想要什么，那个时候的李泰容就连自己不要什么都不知道。<br/>
我不愿意回家，不愿与这些琐碎间隙周旋。家庭同理，青春期情绪敏感的姐姐周身都是暗涌的硝烟，我才不会笨到主动触霉头，放任他们三人吵到天昏地暗。公司的星探在校门口拦住我，舌上开花试图打听一切的时候，我也并没有将自己毫无想法的空洞大脑坦白于众的打算。职员请我吃了街角的炒年糕，付账的时候还被那些人看了去。走在最前面带着黑色针织帽的男人昨天被我摁在砖墙突起的后巷，脑袋屈辱地贴在脏红的温血上，我不确定他有没有看清我的脸，不过这都无所谓，加了浓郁酱汁的年糕将手心烘热，我只记得自己低头尝了一口，舌尖留下焦灼的尖锐痛感。</p><p>关于我，真的假的传闻有很多，老实说有些连我本人都难辨真假，记不得是不是真的做过。有句话我记得并不清楚，应该是在中学三年级学校后街的巷子里，那个胖子说出这句话的时候，我正在擦嘴角的血沫，右脚死死踩住他的后背，耳鸣让我有些短暂的恍惚。<br/>
“你说什么？”<br/>
“我说，你李泰容就是个没爸没妈没人教的狗杂碎！”<br/>
为了确保我能听清楚每一个字，他用了开水壶烧开那样尖锐的声调，刺得人耳朵生疼。这段尖声咒骂让我大笑出声，“你可真是个傻逼。”<br/>
不知道为什么这么多人都认为我家庭一定有问题，或许是经常醉酒家暴妻子的父亲，或许是恋慕初恋常出轨的母亲，各色各样的谣言层出不穷，我真的不太能理解。我的父母亲非常平凡，姐姐性格也与寻常大众别无二致，是什么给了他们这样的错觉，是我看起来总是无事可做，还是萦绕在这具肉身旁走尸般的腥臭，老实说，我只是不喜欢有谁来烦我而已，谁都不行。<br/>
总之，虽然我是不幸和黑夜的儿子，但我的家庭平凡得甚至圆满，这没什么好吃惊。</p><p>我平静又麻木地躺在床上，腹部的痛感在黑夜里慢慢爬上来，董思成，痛的时候我应该想想董思成。</p><p>＊</p><p>第一次见他，我们坐在练习室的两边，他盯着自己球鞋松开的鞋带默不作声，我转过头，小孩子一样幼稚地跟他搭话。<br/>
“要喝冰水吗？”<br/>
“水？”<br/>
他的发音像是舌头在口腔里滚了好几遭一样滑稽。<br/>
“对，是冰水，i-c-e。”为了让他正确理解我的意思，我把语气放的很慢。他的两只眼睛跟着我的嘴形忽闪，跟着重复了一遍i-c-e。我总算明白为什么那些练习生总爱围着他打转，光是这样毫无逻辑的滑稽反应都趣味横生，这让我心情愉悦。<br/>
“怎么，你不喜欢喝冰的吗？”<br/>
“不喝的。”他身子靠着镜子侧过来，脚踝在冰凉的地板上反射出瓷白的莹光。<br/>
“在我的国家，热水比较流行。”<br/>
这是什么奇怪的答案，我哈哈大笑起来。好像丝毫领悟不到我不甚友好的意图，他也露出一个小小的笑容，嘴角刚好咧到虎牙尖。<br/>
我站起来，走过去摸摸他有些微湿的脑袋。“期待下一次见面，小朋友。”</p><p>下一次见面，我窘迫地旧伤发作，弯着腰半蹲下，他急急地上来扶住我。泰容哥没事吧。我没事，你扶我去沙发上坐一下。他点点头，一只手捏住我的肩膀，一只手像扶栏杆那样托举我的右手臂。老实说这个场面十分滑稽，他生疏地像半个世纪没有跟人接触过，牢牢把我箍在身体左侧，快要嵌进去，但我觉得十分受用。<br/>
挪到沙发上坐下，我把腿上的束带和护膝摘下，卷起一节裤脚，我怕他发现这个伤其实根本就看不见，也怕他认为我过于软弱。<br/>
“其实不怎么疼，就那一瞬间。”<br/>
“我知道。”<br/>
他又是稍微低着头，视线向斜下方垂着。我觉得他什么都知道，只是乐意陪着我演戏。为什么这样戏弄一个没见几次的人，我自己也不太清楚，可能是因为他长得十分好看，他对我这样迁就的原因可能也是我长得好看，或者因为我是前辈。<br/>
哦，去他妈的前辈。<br/>
我把这句话直直骂出了口，他惊讶的抬起头。</p><p>那是我们第一次看进彼此的眼睛。我不知道他看到了什么，但我觉得自己在那一瞬间，似乎真的看见了好时光。<br/>
如果人永远停在某个尚未分化的瞬间(听说是十七岁)，就不会成为真正的人，它们可以被称作任何小巧可爱纯真的意象，或者随便的一些什么。成为人之后，你只能不停地向谁索求，那种原始的生命力逐渐熄灭，但你还是要活下来，所以开始相信假东西，必要时也将变成虚假。</p><p>对于我来说并不存在什么很好的时光。在公司的这些年，我忙碌得什么都来不及想，也没有取得很好的成就，至今没有放弃的原因可能是，我到现在也执着地相信有某种一定发生的必然，某种必然会降临的好运，可以用来消解一切。我不敢像悠太那样骂，去他妈的幸福，虽然有些俗气，有些隐晦，但我在十七岁之后就已经开始被动的有所期盼。这是我的第一根稻草，幸运的话，我可能还会再侥幸遇到一次。其他的一切循序渐进地向下陷，我像个稚童般被愿景哄骗。</p><p>后来，我在冬天毫无顾忌的出门，提着一袋子冰食走回公司。远远在公司门口看到他，和一个差不多高的朋友站在一起。或许出于故意，我装作冰冰冷冷的不看他，直直地走过去。他用那双玻璃弹珠一样的眼睛盯着我，像个小孩子，等我走近，又匆匆忙忙地侧开身，让出位置给我刷卡，半鞠着的脊背让他看起来有些胆怯。这个认知让我感到十分烦躁。我有什么好怕的，是因为我从不做善良的前辈而感到害怕吗。袋子与硬物摩擦发出扭曲的嚓嚓声，像要斩断一切寂静，错觉般，我看到他的身体正在轻轻地颤抖，可能是冰凉的塑料曾毫无芥蒂直白地贴上他的皮肤，引起一阵阵战栗，这可真让人嫉妒。<br/>
(以上一整段叙述有些脱离视角，多半是我的臆想。我可能从没有在冬天出门买过冰淇淋，他也没有在我面前小动物般发抖，我们皆是冷空气营造的幻觉。)</p><p> </p><p>“好像爸爸。”<br/>
“什么？”他的语气轻轻的，在空气中隐隐约约不真切，我捏住他的手让他再说一遍。“我说，你好像我爸。”又来了，这种奇怪的比喻，他两颊被蛋糕塞得微微鼓起，从我这里看像一个奶油色的小山丘，我用力环住他的腰问，“怎么不像妈妈。”他好像终于领悟到我们现在的环抱姿势稍显得有些色情，耳朵爬上温热的粉色，挣扎着要从我腿上起来，这可当然不行。我把他牢牢按回原位亲昵地逗趣，“我可没有想做坏事啊，你自己在幻想些什么。”“哈？！”他诚实的反应把我逗得哈哈大笑，腿间忠实于感受的动物本能抵上他的尾椎骨。鼻尖是浴室里我们共用的洗发水的香气，我把脸埋进他的颈窝。</p><p>我有做梦并记住梦的习惯，梦里我总是在黄昏时刻走上同一条路，路两边是低矮的围墙，看不清脸孔的行人匆匆走过。在我们在一起后，我很少梦见他，不仅是梦不见心爱的人，人们做梦往往是一遍一遍走进迷宫，一次次被熟悉的场景反复纠缠。仅有一次，我梦见了董思成，在一个暗黄色的房间里，他被一个幻影死死地按在床上，那个影子飘渺无比，手指却骨节分明，狠厉地掐住他的脖子。昏黄的光线打在董思成仰起的脸上，他从喉咙里发出咝咝的气音，垂死的眼睛像是要掉下泪来。我如今猜测，这段记忆被蓄意忘掉的原因是：我知道那个人是我，但却并不敢承认。不敢直面嚣张蓬勃的死本能终将一切都彻底地毁灭，不敢过早地窥视结局。纠缠，暴力，死亡，空气中到处都弥散着血和眼泪的味道。是啊，没错，那个男人只可能是我。在我将他与自己的灵魂一同狠狠囚禁之后，好像再美丽的日子也都拥有过了，连时间也不能将此消磨。</p><p>在攀上高潮的瞬间，他发出了一声短促的呜咽，声音像冬末水面破冰的那一刻。我们的脸颊紧紧地挤压在一起，皮肤湿腻的贴合，他从身体内颤抖着吐出的空气，再被我重新吸入，我一边旁观着自己勃发的欲望，一边和这种亲密紧紧依偎。他几乎被我折叠住困在胸前，我甚至可以感受到他微微颤动的大腿和随着吐息起伏的胸膛。在这情欲的余波里，我缓缓地闭上眼睛，虔诚得就像初为人父时感受第一次胎动。</p><p>思成啊，如果像很多电影情节那样，我们正在拥吻，头顶一片从宇宙返航的太空垃圾正极速奔来，房屋倒塌的瞬间，我们被同一根钢筋刺穿胸膛，这样也不错。<br/>
在那一瞬间，我脑海中最后的念头，不会是茫然或恐惧，只会是你，是我们，你的血混着我的血，杀死你的也杀死我，你流过我，我成为你，是这样能被死亡轻易成就的永恒的遗言。</p><p>洗过澡后，我们光着脚靠坐在沙发面对落地窗的一侧。他靠在我的肩膀，头顶与衣料摩擦出有温度的依恋，露出小孩子般的侧脸和浅浅的鼻息，这一切都让我觉得很可爱。<br/>
我摘下一只耳机塞给他，看他懒洋洋地掀起睫毛，上下眨动几下，再朦胧地转向我，其实我并不知道他喜欢听什么类型的歌曲，有时他会沉着嗓音哼几句中文，大多是抒情的调子。你喜欢什么，热爱着什么，你在想些什么呢。我沉默地低垂着头颅，然后仰躺在靠枕上，盯着撒在脚边的满地橙色。</p><p>他突然开口问道：“你想做些什么。如果没有来到这里，没有出道的话。”<br/>
想做什么。我把下巴搁在他的肩膀，将那句话重复了一遍。以前也有人问过我这个问题，是谁已经被忘记了，只剩模糊的轮廓。那个人问我，你这样子生活以后要去做什么。语气平淡没有起伏，但我仍然觉得自己被深深地冒犯了，然后回击，我想做什么跟除了我之外的人没有任何关系吧。哦，是妈妈，因为在我说完这句话之后，父亲就从沙发里坐起来，用那双什么都看不出来的眼睛锁住我，尽管几乎被这蛇一般的注视扼住呼吸，我还是不打算再改口。姐姐在一旁摆弄着水晶指甲，他想做什么等他长大了就知道了啊，现在逼问他干什么，红艳艳的废膜被她慢条斯理地揭下来。</p><p>“我啊，可能要开一家面包店吧。”<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈，这什么啊。”<br/>
我把嘲笑我的他按进蓬松的毛毯，整个首尔的阳光把我们俩照耀得暖哄哄。</p><p>＊</p><p>一个淡黄色的人影突然出现在床边，这可太好了，我撑着手臂坐起来，对着那个比幸福还飘渺的幻影开始一字一句地质问。<br/>
尽管知道那只是个幻影，但如同揭露遗言般，我每个吐字都非常冷静——<br/>
你想象不到我的疯狂，你永远不会明白这种沉闷，草场上的葱绿被烧毁殆尽，远方稀疏的光亮也渐渐熄灭。这是一片即残破又受尽诅咒的灰烬之地，没有灵魂，也没有人迹。我把自己放进了这个死循环，你非要跟过来，你到底想要干嘛呢。</p><p>我突然记起那年的乌克兰，天气冷得不像话，他蹲在雪地里用手指戳进厚厚的白，刚染色的金发让他看起来实实在在是个漂亮的外国人。我放下咖啡从房间走出去，嘎吱的脚步声让他抬起头，冷空气里变成粉色的细长眼角像只聪明的小狐狸。他突然冲我笑起来，看起来有揶揄的意味，好像早看透了我的想法。于是我气急败坏装模作样般恶狠狠地咬住他的指尖，那个与他与雪与乌克兰的冰凉缠吻至今仍遗留在我的口腔。<br/>
——有什么东西正在渐渐熄灭，于是我又喃喃地问他，你到底想要干嘛呢。</p><p> </p><p>这番漫长的回忆让我感到筋疲力竭，一只呼之欲出的幼鸟咚地撞上胸膛，我冰冷的手指爬满了战栗。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>去年放新年假，我从公司回家，什么都没拿，只戴了只黑色的口罩。从街角拐过去的时候，天色很暗，离路灯四五米地方，有个人蹲在那里。我停下来。事实上，我也不知道自己为什么要停下，但我觉得很熟悉，这个人可能认识我，我可能认识这个人。<br/>
他看我停下就抬头问我。<br/>
“你是做什么的？”<br/>
“艺人。”<br/>
我不知道为什么回答他，他问这个问题说明他不认识我，或者没有认出我来。<br/>
“艺人好啊，什么都好，你已经开始有事做了。那个女人总是问我为什么不去工作，我说我想去非洲当志愿者，她说我疯了，所以我没去，但她还是会让我去干些什么，干些我想做的。妈的。”<br/>
他向地面吐了一口唾沫。<br/>
“她问我是不是一定要去非洲，我说是，她说不可能，我说等你死了后可以吗，她说行，死了你就可以去。哈，多有意思啊，所以我现在想做的事，是等她死了。妈妈是不是都这样，你妈妈也这样吗？”<br/>
我呆愣地看着他，什么也没说出口。不久，在我张开嘴的一瞬间，路灯，墙壁，街巷齿轮般开始旋转，夜幕流质般从头顶向下滴落，脚底传来的强有力的震动引发的巨大轰鸣淹没我的一切意识。</p><p> </p><p>“泰容哥！”<br/>
“李泰容！”</p><p>我感到有谁正把我抱在怀里，像抱住一把软软的刀子。<br/>
我慢慢醒过来，眼前的轮廓逐渐具象。<br/>
董思成看着我，一字一句地说。<br/>
“你又在做噩梦。”<br/>
我这才发现，自己满脸都是泪水。</p><p>漫长的沉默过后，我抬手回拥，偎依在他干净的脖颈，同鬣狗一般，嗅到了行之将朽的枯竭。<br/>
这股气息熟悉得让我几乎落泪。</p><p> </p><p> END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>